


新幕

by FreezeLemon



Category: London Has Fallen (Movies), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: CP：Erik（The Phantom of the Opera） X Benjamin Asher （不分攻受）註：歌劇魅影背景，OOC有， 作者私心設定，慎入Benjamin Asher=Vicomte Raoul de Chagny
Relationships: Benjamin Asher & Mike Banning





	新幕

所有人都感覺到劇院總監的低氣壓了，首席女高音Christine在今天第三次被雞蛋裡挑骨頭後，毅然決然的告病請假逃離風暴圈，只有她這個劇院的台柱才能如此任性，除了劇院的收入大多要靠她外，總監Erik跟所有人Asher子爵都特別寵著她，每一次演出後除了觀眾獻上的花以外，兩位都會特別囑咐要在她的休息室佈滿各式的花，所以這個時候Christine才敢踩著有力的步伐告病。

雖然有了Christine這個先例，但其他人還是沒有勇氣裝病，畢竟他們不是無可取代，只是腳步落地的點相差三公分真的不是個應該重來的原因。所有人的戰戰兢兢的下場是大家的肢體動作過度僵硬，呈現不出應有的美感，在Erik再次發難前，Mrs. Giry先揮手要大家解散休息。

看著飛也似地逃跑的演員們，Erik的氣無處可發……

「你別遷怒這些孩子。」Giry攔住了想把人找回來的Erik。

「他們的動作還不夠熟練，而且手的角度不對，還有……」

「停下來，Erik，你沒有發現他們越練習動作越糟嗎？你給他們太大的壓力了。」通常Giry都很尊重Erik的指導，但今天他太超過了，「你先休息一下吧，剩下的讓我來。」

「我不需要休息，這部劇的排演進度已經落後了，要加緊練習才能趕上公演的時間。」Erik皺眉。

「你這樣只會讓那些孩子更糟而已，剩下的讓我來，你回休息室休息吧。你也不希望讓上面的人看笑話吧？」Mrs. Giry意有所指的說。

今天雖然只是排演，底下沒有觀眾，但是上方的五號包廂坐著幾個人，他們也是Erik如此暴躁的原因。

「……我知道了。」Eirk沒勇氣回頭看包廂裡的人對他稍早的作為有什麼反應，「剩下的部份，就交給你……」

「去吧。」Mrs. Giry拍了拍Erik的肩膀要他放心。

「嗯……」最後看鬆了一口氣分散在各處休息的演員一眼後，Erik從後台離開。

回到專屬的休息室後，Erik呆坐在工作桌一下後，坐不住的他，拿出了新創作的劇本，這個是下齣歌劇的劇本，他剛寫完而已，還沒有設計服裝、舞台，他一邊翻看著內容一邊在空白的地方畫出服裝的草稿。

畫出一個女體的骨架後，Erik替它畫上繁複的裙子，這是個貴族女孩的角色，她的衣著應該是華麗、繽紛的，Erik在裙擺上添加了蕾絲跟緞帶後才發現他把這套衣服畫的太貴氣了，不適合Christine，而且他還把模特兒畫上金色的頭髮，那不是Christine的髮色，看著上面空白的臉，Erik不自覺的畫上了藍色眼睛，完成的圖是一個金髮碧眼的貴婦，那張臉孔不是劇院裡的任何一個演員，反而比較像Benjamin Asher……那個令他心煩的人。

弄清楚自己根本做不了事後，Eirk把桌上的圖揉成團扔到旁邊去。

「這個人看起來有點眼熟？Erik這是你的新作？」

後面忽然傳來一個熟悉的聲音，Erik轉頭看到不知道何時無聲無息進到休息室的Ben。

「你拋下Mrs. Leroy？」

「Mrs. Giry在招待她。」Ben拿著被Erik扔掉的紙仔細端詳，「這不是Christine吧？你幫誰設計的？」

「我亂畫的，還我！」

Erik想把Ben手上的紙拿回來，但Ben轉過身不讓他拿到。

「你難得畫別人，是哪個演員？是配角嗎？」Ben思考了幾個名單，但覺得她們都跟畫中的臉孔不太像，雖然說他覺得這張臉有些熟悉，不過其實他真正熟悉的是那雙藍眼睛……「這是……我嗎？」畢竟他是男人，而這畫的是女體，圖上的輪廓還是女性的，只是五官有些像他，特別是眼睛。

「我畫錯了。」趁著Ben分心，Erik把紙搶回來。

「所以……你想看我穿女裝？」Ben自認為沒有女性的柔美，但Erik把他的五官跟女性的輪廓結合的很好，若不是自己的臉Ben可能不會發現這是男人的五官。

「我說了，我畫錯了！」

「如果你想看……我可以試一下。」Ben想搶回再次被Erik揉爛的紙，卻被擋下來。

「沒有你能穿的女裝！」覺得被捉弄的Erik惡狠狠的說：「你塞不進束腹裡！」

「修改一下就可以了，我聘的服裝設計師不會連這種事都辦不好。」Ben不太在意的說。

「……你為什麼堅持要穿女裝？」Erik疑惑的看著Ben，思考Ben是不是有特殊癖好。

「你不是想看我穿嗎？」Ben反問，「你想看的話，我不介意穿一次試試。」

「我沒有想看。」Erik無奈的澄清，「那只是畫錯了。」

「所以你原本在畫什麼？」Ben只看到桌上散落著一堆紙片。

「我在畫下齣戲的戲服。」Erik讓出位置讓Ben看清楚他桌面的東西，上頭沒有其他的圖畫。

「所以你一邊看著劇本一邊想著我？」Ben拿起幾張紙來看，「你希望下齣戲我上台演出？」

「你又不會唱歌。」

「但我有最好的私人家教，嗯？」Ben示意了一下Erik，但對方不領情，「一對一的教學，我會學很快。」

「那也要你有資質，還要認真學習。」Erik懷疑的看著Ben。

「我恐怕沒辦法像Christine那麼專心學習，因為……老師會讓我分心。」

弄懂Ben的意思後，Erik轉過身，不想理會他。

「還在生氣？」Ben繞過去面對著Erik，「我不跟你開玩笑了，別生氣好嗎？」

「……你該回去陪Mrs. Leroy了，你不應該拋下她。」

「她只是個贊助人，沒有她劇院還是可以經營，但是如果我的劇院總監罷工，劇院就要關門了。」

「我沒有罷工……」

「Erik……」

「她的贊助很重要，你要把握住……我沒事。」

「沒有人比你更重要，Erik我希望你可以說實話，在我面前你不需要遮掩。」

「……她靠你太近了……」從Ben帶著Mrs. Leroy進到劇院開始她就沒跟Ben拉開超過一個手肘距離，她走上台階時還緊緊抓著Ben的手，好幾次Erik都想衝上前拉開他們。

「太近了嗎？我以為還好……下次我會注意。」

「她還亂摸你的手！」

「我知道，所以後面我有注意了。」

「……劇院真的很需要她的贊助嗎？」

「你忘記每次開演都客滿嗎？」看著Erik沒什麼信心的樣子Ben覺得有些好笑，「Mrs. Leroy是主動來找我說要贊助劇院。你把劇院經營的很好，只是還需要一點時間才能全部回本。」雖然劇院場場高朋滿座，但Erik在佈景跟治裝還有各方面的花費都不手軟，當然這些花費都是值得的，客人常常要求加演。

「需要抬高票價嗎？還是再加開場次？」Erik一邊說一邊思考要怎樣得到更多收入。

「你別緊張，這個我來處理，你只要專心負責舞台的部份就夠了。」Ben把Erik拉到身前圈住，「其實我沒打算讓Mrs. Leroy贊助劇院，我不希望她對劇院的經營比手畫腳。」

「那資金的部份怎麼辦？」Erik有點心虛，Ben總是讓他能在劇院上自由發揮，對他的堅持Ben從來沒有回絕過，Ben自己獨立扛下了籌措資金的部份，不曾跟他抱怨過任何事。

「我在考慮出租上面的包廂，租下來的人只要有演出隨時可以進來看，這樣我們可以一次拿到不少收入，而且不用多久那些貴族們會把在這裡有包廂做為炫耀的資本。」

「辛苦你了。」Erik低下頭靠在Ben的肩膀。

「就像你總是不覺得編排戲劇是辛苦的一樣，我也不覺得讓你能放開手腳經營劇院，有什麼辛苦。」

Ben的話讓Erik把他抱的更緊。

「所以，別對那些演員太兇好嗎？」

「Mrs. Giry跟你告狀嗎？」

「Erik……」

「我會注意……」

「大家都以在這裡演出為榮，但你也不能太強人所難。」

「我知道。」

「等等我們一起去把你的女主角接回來？」

「……好……」

-Fin-


End file.
